Estrategias poco ortodoxas
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: Theodore no esperaba que nadie supera sus sentimientos por Luna pero nunca pensó que Blaise metería sus manos y le estuviera agradecido MI PRIMER K


**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R **

**Pareja: Luna-Theo**

**Categoría: Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Palabra del reto: Arena**

**Reto de: 1500 palabras "Primun"**

**Estrategias poco ortodoxas**

Blaise era muy observador, más que cualquiera de los Slytherin, a pesar de ser un bromista, ególatra y narcisista, no solo se preocupaba de sí mismo sino también de aquellas personas que le llamaban la atención, que en su mayoría eran chicas; pero un día que estaba observando a una chica rubia, su mirada se desvió hasta un chico que no muy lejos también hacia lo mismo, pero lo que le motivo a seguir observando a aquel chico fue el reconocer a un alumno de su casa, uno muy serio y sobrio, a quien Blaise solo había visto hablar en dos o tres oportunidades y con Draco Malfoy solamente.

A pesar de que Theodore escapo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, el moreno le siguió enseguida y no importo los pasillos que tomo no logro librarse de él.

Vale Zabini ya lo entendí, no me dejaras en paz hasta que te lo diga, así que será mejor que vallamos a un lugar más cómodo para poder hablar

A pesar de que Nott no creía que el escobero fuera el mejor lugar para charlar cosas tan intimas persuadir a Blaise era peor que hablarle a una roca, así que aunque un poco incomodos y apretados Theodore conto sin grandes detalles su interés por la chica, pero a pesar de que nunca menciono las palabras amor, enamoramiento o gustar, estas fueron las únicas que Blaise escuchaba una y otra vez, mientras su sonrisa se curvaba lentamente.

Entonces te gusta la Lunática, ahora entiendo porque nunca he visto que mires a las chicas, ya comenzaba a pensar que eras gay.

No… yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento –aunque intento sonar convincente el quiebre en su voz dio la duda necesaria al moreno.

¿Y si te dijera que tengo la forma de que ella sepa que existes y que además muy probablemente que no despegue los ojos de ti en mucho tiempo?- la risa de Blaise no le daba confianza.

A pesar de que Theo se negó a cualquiera de las descabelladas ideas de Blaise, sin si quiera, escucharlas por más tres semanas, sin lugar a dudas el moreno no se daba por vencido y podía ser el hombre más perseverante, tozudo, terco, testarudo y obstinado cuando se lo proponía. A pesar de la serenidad y pasividad del otro chico no pudo resistir el acoso constante pero no solo porque le molestara a él, sino porque en la última semana había comenzado a acosar a Luna, aunque esta le sonreía y disfrutaba de la compañía del chico, precisamente esto fue lo que sobrepaso la paciencia de Nott.

Vale, acepto, no sé qué quieres hacer pero acepto con tal de que dejes de acercártele, ver cómo le miras me atormenta, ¿es que acaso no puedes mirar a una chica sin pensar en sexo?

Bueno por lo general no puedo, pero tranquilo aún no he llegado a imaginármela pero si quieres puedo seguir hablando con ella una semana más.

Cállate y dime que tienes en mente

Blaise no parecía poder aguantar más su deseo por poder hacer lo que quería así que tomo a Nott y lo llevo a la sala de pociones, en donde detrás de una de las estanterías tenía guardado un frasco de una poción de color naranjo; danzando y cantando la vertió en un caldero para luego sacar un pergamino y un mechón de pelo de su bolsillo.

espera ¿qué demonios tienes en mente? – le arrebato el pergamino y comenzó a leer, su rostro sin poder controlarlo se ruborizo hasta las orejas y miro a Blaise con furia- ni se te ocurra no dejare que juegues así con Luna además, ¿de donde has sacado su cabello?

¿Luna? Ni siquiera le hablas ¿y la llamas por su nombre? –Theodore miro el suelo avergonzado- pero no te preocupes en cuanto logremos que sueñe con esto –le quito el pergamino a Nott y sonrió pícaramente- No fue muy difícil, paso bastante tiempo con ella, la verdad es que Lovegood es muy simple de convencer de lo que quieras, créeme que fue simple que aceptara bañarse desnuda conmigo para cortarle un mechón mientras hacíamos cosas interesantes.

Una sola mirada de Theodore falto para que Blaise se comenzara a tomar el estómago y dejara escapar carcajadas libremente, es que disfrutaba enormemente con las caras del chico a costilla de su incomodidad. Esperaron unas horas hasta estimar que la Ravenclaw estuviera dormida y miraron el caldero luego de echar el pergamino y el cabello de la chica.

Lo único malo de esta poción es que como es su sueño ella puede controlar parte de este, y la verdad es que no sé qué esperar de Lunática en esa situación.

¿Por qué tienes que ver tú también el sueño? No quiero que la veas desnuda

No importo cuanto luchó theo porque el moreno saliera de la sala puesto que el caldero comenzaba a mostrar tonalidades y ambos dejaron de discutir para ver como la silueta de luna comenzaba a moldearse y definirse en colores claros dando forma a su vestido.

Luna iba distraída caminando descalza por la orilla de la playa, y paraba a momentos para jugar con la **arena** entre sus dedos mientras tarareaba una dulce canción con aire soñador, camino divertida hasta ver a lo lejos a Nott. Ella sonrió y se acercó tímidamente a él y como si fuera ya una costumbre lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso lentamente, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura, entonces Theo la abrazo por la cintura y respondió a aquel beso. Estuvieron en aquel íntimo y sincero contacto por varios segundos hasta que ella se apartó y le beso la nariz.

Pensé que hoy no vendrías a mi sueño, como no te vi en todo el día en el colegio, pensé que quizás te habías cansado de mí.

Nott no dijo nada y como respuesta le beso esta ves mucho más apasionado, mientras ella se ruborizaba y se recargo en el recostándose en la orilla de la playa, llenándose ambos de** arena** y sintiendo el agua fría en los pies, entonces la inocente Luna que todos conocían mostro su verdadera faceta y le beso de la misma forma, jugando con su lengua, empujándole hacia ella para terminar más apegados.

Valla, valla sí parece incluso que no es la primera vez que sueña contigo Theodore, quien lo diría si eres el hombre de los sueños de la loca, y yo que creí que sus sueños eran de algodones de azúcar y animales extraños.

Cállate de una vez… -Theodore intentaba escuchar las cosas que luna y él se decían en el sueño, pero realmente bajo lo que estaba viendo era lo que menos le interesaba.

El sueño que había sido diseñado completamente por Zabini siguió el patrón que él escribió pero Luna parecía disfrutarlo más de lo que ambos pensaron y aún más para su sorpresa sus comentarios y movimientos no eran los que uno esperaría de una chica tan pura e ingenua como ella.

Theodore se sonrojo a más no poder al ver las escenas en aquel caldero y en más de una oportunidad le cubrió los ojos a Blaise quien estaba deleitándose con el espectáculo. Hurgar en los sueños de alguien de por si atentaba contra la privacidad de dicha persona, pero crearle un sueño, y no cualquier sueño sino que uno erótico, era sin lugar a dudas algo digno de las serpientes. Después de todo ¿qué más podías esperar de Zabini? Pero eso no llego a dimensionarlo Nott, no recordó que la locura del chico no tenía límites y que además debías de sumarle una gran dosis de perversión y astucia.

A la mañana siguiente Theodore intentaba hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero recordaba el sueño de luna casi tan real que se sentía uno con ella, realmente había estado pensando en dos cosas durante toda la noche, en cómo se suponía que el plan de Blaise daría frutos y en porque Luna parecía tan habituada a verlo en sus sueños, pero por más que lo pensaba no daba con respuesta a ninguna de esas inquietudes. Iba pensando en aquellas cosas cuando choco sintiendo una ligera cosquilla en el brazo, pero escucho a la pobre chica llegar de culo al suelo, cuando Nott se percató de esto se volteó a ayudar a la chica y estiro el brazo para alcanzarla.

La próxima vez que nos reunamos, procura que sea en un lugar que no tenga tanta **arena**.

Luna dejo escapar una risilla tímida mirándola sonrojada, mientras se levantaba y afirmaba alegremente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo le beso en medio del pasillo. Aunque Theo no pudiera creerlo estaba demasiado agradecido de las estrategias poco ortodoxas de Blaise y es que con una chica como luna las ideas más descabelladas parecían tener mucho mas sentido.

**FIN**

**-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Espero que les gustara, tuve que comprimir todas mis ideas porque tenía un límite de palabras T_T**_

_**PD: creo que tendré que escribir en extenso la parte del sueño, porque por la cantidad de palabras no me alcanzo en esta historia jajajaja así que las que querían saber de qué iba el sueño ^^ se los subiré pronto **_


End file.
